


Small Steps

by Giant Lizard (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Probably ooc in some ways, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Giant%20Lizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it rather odd to see Austria walking outside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Step by step and the thing is done. - Charles Atlas

He hasn't spent as much time with her as he wanted. Austria wants to amend that.

Hungary often takes a stroll, but he has not noticed it before until he wakes up early to an empty space next to him. Barefoot, he would search for her until he is unable to find her, but by then, she is already home and wondering. She tells him what she does early in the morning, and her face lights up over the open-world environment she spills from soft lips. He is aware of her nature in spite of the proper show she puts on when he observes her. She craves the freedom when she gets the chance; she is not meant to live his lifestyle and feel so cramped in her own home.

An opportunity arises for him, but his own worry goes masked as she excuses herself and apologizes for the inconvenience. He tries to deny any issues, but he is as flawed as he made himself: heaving from exhaustion, and from thighs to heels, it throbs from the lack of restraint and rest. There are times he would wish he had the same energy he had as a child where he could run away, like he did from bullying countries. It has changed then when he loses the ability to walk on his legs for the longest time, and Hungary remains to help him out then.

She used to take him on walks when he was in a wheelchair, and she points out the little things while the details he focuses on are the ones that make her so beautiful.

He tells her he wants to join her for next time, and she is unable to resist a tiny grin; the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Do you want to? You can join if you want." she tells him.

"If you want someone to accompany you," he responds. "If you want."

She is genuinely surprised by his sudden interest, but her expression is only short-lived before she tells him when she normally wakes up.

He would wake up at the time instructed, but he begins to have second-thoughts about the walk. She can outlast him by a dozen minutes. She notices his distress, and soothes him. The Austrian is embarrassed, but he is sure his own face is turning red from more than just that.  She will help him take those small steps, a promise she intends to keep.

His entire body trembles as he musters the courage to walk outside his door with Hungary waiting for him. He has been outside numerous times before, but merely for Austria to only enjoy the sunshine on his pale complexion for a few seconds every once in awhile. It is a different situation where there will be no car or carriage to greet him at the end of the block. Only his wife. He takes baby-steps until he is finally outside, and his strength steadily wanes with the pace he goes. Too slow of a pace for her as she approaches and tugs him closer to her warm body. The journey doesn't like to be delayed, she claims as they begin the walk.

Austria watches her gracefully move around without a teacup to accidentally knock over or too small a space to hold her back from moving wildly. He has to refrain from talking about how foreign the dance is to his eyes, but he does clamp down on his tongue to prevent a moment to be ruined. By then, he would surely complain about the pain shooting up both his legs, and his speed plummets every second. Eventually he'll be unable to walk anymore, and he whimpers when she continues to move at such a swift pace.

She turns around when the lack of footsteps behind her is muted, and she notes the exhausted nation behind her. She says nothing, but she approaches him and picks him up as if he were a light box.

"We're not done yet," she scolds him, teasingly. "If you really want to head home, we can."

He says nothing as she carries him back home, but he has to pride himself on doing something. With her. He is dropped off in his bed, and he lays there until he is able to pull himself up.

"I really had fun. Thank you, Austria." Hungary says. "We can do it again if you want."

"Later..." the response is a mumble. He still seeks over ways to win her affections again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lame story. I just needed to write something again :U


End file.
